I Can't Be Perfect
by GreyAshGazer88
Summary: Trunks gives a desperate attempt to deliver a message to his father.R


ok my first songfic..I have an amazingly wild imagination so I can think of just about anything. This song, "Perfect" by Simple Plan, relates so much to Trunks it makes me want to cry. lol, i know im weird. anyways DBZ is not mine nor is Simple Plan's song. so um..enjoy my random fic and please review.   
  
Tisha: dude,Lindz there must be a million fics like this one out there.  
  
Me:...shut up,I know this.  
  
Tisha: haha, Lindz isnt original  
  
Me: *attempting to shave a fish with shave gel* oro?  
  
Tisha:...i take that back.  
  
I Can't Be Perfect  
  
Trunks strummed on his guitar,sighing lightly to himself. He was so nervous. Only Goten and his sister had ever heard him sing. And of course they had to open their mouths when Bulma mentioned a need for entertainment at a party which ALL the Z-fighters ((*twitch twitch*)) would be attending.  
  
The door creaked open and a familiar smile entered.  
  
"Hey Trunks! You about ready??"  
  
Trunks stood.  
  
"Why am I doing this?"  
  
Goten patted his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry! You'll do fine!" he said,flashing the all-famous Son grin.   
  
"But..what if he thinks-"  
  
"Screw what he thinks. We've gone over this. If he doesn't care after this, then you'll just have to go on without..a father.." Goten said,almost ending it in a question. He wasn't quite sure what he was talking about himself.  
  
Trunks just shook his head and laughed. Goten smiled at his friend's laughter and turned.  
  
"I'll be right beside you,man." he said,leading the way out.  
  
As he hooked up to the guitar amp, Bulma silenced everyone.  
  
Goten hooked up his bass guitar and the rest of the band prepared as well.((random people i dont feel like giving names to.))  
  
Trunks stepped up to the mic. Goten stepped up right beside him and steadied his mic. He nodded to Trunks and Trunks nodded to the drummer.  
  
"This is called Perfect."  
  
All eyes on him as they began. The verse came..mixed reactions.  
  
"Hey, Dad, look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up  
  
According to plan?  
  
And do you think I'm  
  
Wasting my time   
  
Doing things I wanna do  
  
But it hurts when you  
  
disapprove all along."  
  
Goten,right beside Trunks, softly came in with back-up.   
  
  
  
"And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just wanna make you proud.  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
Can't pretend that I'm alright  
  
And you can't change me   
  
  
  
Cause we lost it all  
  
  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry I can't be  
  
Perfect   
  
Now it's just too late  
  
And we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry I can't be  
  
Perfect"  
  
By this point Bulma was nearly in tears and Trunks fought them back, staring a short man in the back straight in the eye.  
  
  
  
"I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Do you know you used to be   
  
My Hero?  
  
All the days you spent with me  
  
Now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don't care  
  
Anymore."  
  
Trunks saw all his childhood breifly appear in his mind.  
  
"And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just wanna make you proud.  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't stand another fight  
  
And nothing's alright  
  
Cause we lost it all  
  
  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry I can't be  
  
Perfect   
  
Now it's just too late  
  
And we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry I can't be  
  
Perfect"  
  
Goten mentally shoved his friend, making sure he projected the words clearly. That man had to get the message. This might be Trunks' only chance.  
  
Trunks kept his gaze locked with the supposed reciever of his song.  
  
"Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you  
  
cause you don't understand"  
  
  
  
All the insults and cut-downs ran like a spear through Trunks' mind. He could almost hear everything at once. For the first time in his song, he quickly glanced around.   
  
Everyone else got the message. the women in tears or cutting it close, the men standing either in shock or interest, and his father still stood in the back. His eyes cold, his face hard. There was no way of knowing if he was even paying attention.  
  
Trunks latched his eyes shut and prayed as he sang out the chorus again.  
  
"Cause we lost it all  
  
  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry I can't be  
  
Perfect   
  
Now it's just too late  
  
And we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry I can't be  
  
Perfect"  
  
  
  
The words and music rang through the air and as Trunks ended it with that last word, He stared at his father.   
  
"Perfect."  
  
  
  
He turned off the amp,shut his eyes and lazily took his guitar strap off, letting the instrument fall to the ground.  
  
The small audience of friends and family stayed silent,almost expecting words to be said. Trunks merely stepped off the small stage, ingulfed in nothingness.  
  
Goten followed after laying his guitar to the side and quickly bowing to his audience.  
  
Goku was the first to clap, followed by Pan, Bulma, Gohan, and so on. They applauded an empty stage,but it didn't matter.  
  
  
  
After a minute everyone continued their socializing. Bulma went into the house and to the kitchen where she heard Goten mumbling conversation to Trunks. Or perhaps it was some sort of speech, who knew.   
  
Trunks sat in a chair at the table, leaning his head on his left hand, staring at the floor. Goten sat on the table,but quickly got off as he saw Bulma approaching.  
  
"That's right, you better get off my table!" Bulma said teasingly.  
  
Goten grinned and excused himself, whispering in Trunks' ear and patting his shoulder.  
  
Bulma sat in a chair beside Trunks.  
  
"I can only speak for myself,son."  
  
Trunks looked up at her, looking like he didn't really care what she had to say.  
  
"I love you." she whispered, cradling his head into her arms. He made no sound, the tears just fell. It was a short session but it was there. She shortly left him to his thoughts.   
  
Everyone left soon after and Trunks planted himself on the couch with his guitar and began tuning it.  
  
He didn't bother looking as someone softly sat on the couch with him.  
  
He began playing a soft song he'd written, tuning it more along the way.  
  
Suddenly a rough hand grabbed the guitar,causing Trunks to just about have a heart attack.  
  
"hey what the-"  
  
He stopped as Vegeta slowly began playing the exact same thing Trunks was just playing. When he stopped, Trunks just stared in disbelief.  
  
Vegeta raised a brow.  
  
"Well? Was it right?"  
  
"Um..uh,yeah. Except..in the middle you got a little off. It's a bit...higher."  
  
Vegeta took his fingers down the frets and placed them carefully.  
  
"Here?"  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"What's it called?  
  
"..what?"  
  
"This song."  
  
"Oh. It's called Center."  
  
"..you wrote it?"  
  
"yea."  
  
"Well," these words were almost whispered by the man,"it's good.Really good."  
  
Trunks' heart skipped a beat.   
  
Tisha: ok, you need to write about someone besides Trunks.  
  
Me: yes i know this.  
  
Tisha: and Vegeta  
  
Me: indeed  
  
Tisha: and Goten  
  
Me: i get it  
  
Tisha: and-OW!  
  
Me: *grins,holding moose antlers* i have others. im just too lazy to type them.  
  
Tisha:*mumbles and rubs injury*  
  
Me: *ponders* hmm....perhaps I should write..Tisha? what're you doing?  
  
Tisha: *giggles as she flips through Lindz's sailor moon humor fics and inuyasha romance fics*   
  
-SMACK-  
  
Me:ergh. nevermind her. i'll get around to other things. just be patient.  
  
  
  
R&R 


End file.
